musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canarios
Los Canarios fueron un grupo de rock español de las décadas 60s y 70s. Formados en las Las Palmas de Gran Canaria en 1964 alrededor de su cantante Teddy Bautista, actual presidente de la SGAE. Historia Los inicios Inicialmente se hacían llamar Los Idolos, aunque al iniciar el viaje que realizaron a Estados Unidos, decidieron cambiarse el nombre a The Canaries, grabando allí su primer LP "Flying High With The Canaries". La época de los hits A la vuelta españolizaron su nombre, y grabaron una serie de singles de rock con metales con influencias soul, que tuvieron bastante proyección. Su primer single en esta línea, fue The incredible Miss Perryman para la película Pepermint Frappé, de Carlos Saura, protagonizada por Geraldine Chaplin y José Luís López Vázquez. Pero su mayor hit lo obtendrían con su siguiente single, Get On Your Knees, producido por Alain Milhaud y grabado en Londres, que se convirtió en la canción del verano en 1968. La formación en esta época era la siguiente: *Teddy Bautista (cantante, armónica, guitarra de ritmo) -Gibson Les Paul custom- *Germán Pérez (guitarra solista) -Fender Telecaster- *Graham Bircumshaw (órgano) *Álvaro Yébenes (bajo) -Fender Jazz Bass- *Tato Luzardo (batería) *Feliciano "Nano" Muñoz (trompeta) *Alfredo Maiquez (trombón) *Vicente Maiquez (saxo) A lo largo de este tiempo fueron pasando por el grupo varios músicos, entre ellos el cantante madrileño Pedro Ruy-Blas que fue el encargado de suplir la ausencia del líder del grupo, Teddy Bautista, durante su servicio militar (posteriormente participó en el interesante grupo Dolores, que desarrolló un sonido jazz-rock con influencias aflamencadas, además de una prolongada carrera en solitario). Con la reincorporación de Teddy Bautista, evolucionaron hacia un sonido menos negro y más jazz-rock , como el que hacían en los EEUU grupos del tipo de Chicago o Blood, Sweat & Tears. En esta línea, menos cercana al soul pero manteniendo los metales, grabarían varios singles y dos LPs, "Libérate" y "Canarios Vivos". La época progresiva En 1973, Bautista decidió rehacer el grupo con nuevos componentes, eliminando la sección de viento, para grabar un disco de rock progresivo o sinfónico, llamado Ciclos, basado en Las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi. Este disco es el único de Los Canarios que es posible encontrar comercialmente. Cuatro de los miembros de la banda que no encajaban en este cambio formaron entonces el grupo Alcatraz, que grabó un LP, y del que ha derivado la Orquesta Alcatraz, aún operativa. Discografía LP * 1970: Flying High With The Canaries (Primer LP grabado en EEUU, editado un tiempo despues). * 1968: Lo mejor del clan! (LP) (Recopilatorio de singles compartido con Pop-Tops) * 1969: Lo mejor del clan Vol. II (LP) (Recopilatorio de singles compartido con Pop-Tops y Mike Kennedy) * 1970: Libérate! (LP) * 1972: Canarios Vivos (LP) * 1974: Ciclos (LP) Singles * 1967 The incredible miss Perryman-Peppermint Frappe / Keep on the Right Side * 1967: Get on Your Knees / Trying So Hard * 1967: Three-Two-One-Ah / Pain * 1968 Child / Requiem for a Soul * 1970: Free Yourself / I wonder what freedom means * 1971: Extra-extra / Reaching out * 1971: Reacción / Señor estoy preparado Enlaces externos * Historia de los Canarios Narrada por Salvador Dominguez, guitarrista de la banda durante un tiempo, para su libro Bienvenido Mr Rock Canarios, los Canarios, los Canarios, los